


Of Pokémon and Moon Landings

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, keith is a sassy lil shit, keith totally loves conspiracy theories, lance is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU—Everyone hears the occasional stray thought from their soulmate—more of a glimpse into their mind than anything else. Of course, Lance would get the most boring, stick-in the ass soulmate ever. Except, sometimes he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pokémon and Moon Landings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О Покемонах и Высадке на Луну](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836420) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> So this is a companion fic to my other Klance soulmate oneshot, Barbie Girl. Because of popular demand, I decided to write the story from Lance's perspective. 
> 
> You can probably read this without having read Barbie Girl first, but you might as well read Barbie Girl, it's only like 2000 words ;) it's just the previous fic in this series.

Lance first hears from his soulmate when he’s almost eleven years old. It’s later than most people do, so his anticipation for the event builds up to the point where, if he’s honest, probably any thought would be a disappointment.  


But there are a lot of thoughts that would have been less disappointing than the one that he gets. 

His first chance to hear from his _soulmate_ and this is what he gets: _I wonder if we’re gonna have a lot of math homework tonight._

At first Lance thinks it must be a joke, because he’s been waiting _eleven years_ for this, but when no one jumps out from behind the corner telling him it was all some elaborate joke, and that he’s gonna be on tv now, he realizes that this is his sad reality. 

This sucks. 

_—_

The second thought that Lance hears from his soulmate is equally boring, and this time it isn’t even out of Lance’s pure bad luck. No, his soulmate actually sounds like a boring person. 

This time Lance is treated to a whopping _Tolstoy’s description of Pierre’s character transformation is fantastic._

Lance goes on google later to figure out what the hell his soulmate was talking about, because those must be book characters (no one in real life has names like that). He finds out that his soulmate has been reading from some book called _War and Peace_ that’s like, a hundred and fifty years old, and it’s written by some _Russian_ author. 

Lance sees that his father has the book in his office later and when he pulls it off the shelf (with some difficulty, it’s really heavy) he realizes that it’s like, over a thousand pages long. 

He opens it and barely makes it half a page before he’s bored out of his mind.

How the hell is _this_ his soulmate? 

—

_I feel like I’m in the class of future fast food workers._

Lance laughs out loud at his soulmate’s comment because _jeez, this kid is pretty vicious._ Lance loves it.

—

Lance doesn’t hear from his soulmate for like, a year and a half after that, and then all of a sudden he’s assaulted by a sudden voice screaming in his head and he nearly falls out of his chair in the middle of dinner from the surprise. 

_Suck on that, Shiro!_

He’s wondering who the hell Shiro is, but then an image comes in and Lance sees that his soulmate’s been playing Pokémon (he just beat someone, probably that Shiro guy in a battle) and Lance _loves_ that game, so the realization that his soulmate plays it too is incredibly exciting, and maybe his soulmate isn’t as lame as he first thought. But then he sees what levels his soulmate’s Pokemon are on and _damn that asshole, that’s way better than what he has._

The image goes away a couple of seconds later, and Lance excuses himself from dinner as quick as possible to go level up his Pokémon some more, because like hell he’s gonna let that kid beat him when they finally get the chance to duel each other. 

—

_Hamlet is definitely Shakespeare’s best play._

Lance might have to consider revoking that whole “not too lame” status he’d given his soulmate. 

—

Lance sees his soulmate before he ever even knows his name. 

The kid is probably just looking at himself in the mirror before he goes to school, and Lance gets the image. 

He’s wearing some red motorcycle jacket that Lance thinks is kind of over the top, but whatever, and he looks like he’s fifteen or so—the same as lance. 

His first reaction is _damn, this kid is cute._ Like, kind of hot. Really hot. Despite the mullet. But seriously, who has a mullet in this day and age? Does his soulmate not realize that it’s not 1980 anymore? 

Okay, so his soulmate has a mullet, and he looks kind of angry, but he’s Lance’s and he’s _perfect._

Now Lance just has to meet the kid. Finding out his name would probably be a good first step. 

—

Lance’s soulmate is in the middle of a fight. 

Lance is totally worried for a second because this kid has a mullet and plays Pokémon and honestly, he kinda seems like a total nerd, and Lance is worried his soulmate is about to get majorly beat up. 

The image only lasts a couple of seconds, but at the end of that time, Lance’s soulmate does some crazy kick that sends the other kid flying and Lance is left sitting there with his mouth open because _holy shit._ His soulmate is a badass. 

Sweet. 

—

_Why is my soulmate such an idiot?_

Lance rolls his eyes. At least he doesn’t have a mullet. Or read old ass books like his soulmate does. 

—

Okay, so maybe Lance doesn’t approve of his soulmate's reading taste, but he gets sort of desperate one day when he sees a whole bunch of happy couples in town and they’re so sickeningly in love that Lance feels like he’s gonna puke. 

So, he somehow finds himself in the bookstore _willingly_ (for the first time that he can remember). He doesn’t even know where the classics section _is_ at first, so he has to ask some store-worker, but he finds it eventually. 

Then he’s left standing there looking at a bunch of books by some guy named _Charles Dickens_ and Lance isn’t gonna deny that he giggles a little at that guy’s name. 

Dickens. 

His soulmate reads books by some guy named Dickens. 

This is gold. 

—

So maybe Lance’s soulmate’s reading taste isn’t _all_ bad, because he totally catches a glimpse of him reading books about space one time and okay, that’s pretty cool. 

Lance _loves_ space. 

—

Lance gets an image of some stupidly hot guy putting his hand on Lance’s soulmate’s shoulder in what’s probably just a comforting gesture between friends but Lance is still kind of jealous, like _step off my man bitch._

His soulmate speaks first. “Hey Shiro.” 

_Shiro_ says “are you sure you’re alright Keith?”

Okay, so there are several things about this situation that has Lance questioning. What’s wrong with his soulmate? Lance should be there to comfort him, not this _Shiro_ guy. But then he realizes that this same Shiro guy that he’s jealous of just said his soulmate’s name. 

_Keith._

Lance grins like an idiot because now he finally knows what to call his soulmate. The connection cuts off then and Lance is left wondering just what was wrong, and hoping that Keith is alright. 

—

Lance’s soulmate is looking at a copy of the H _igh School Musical_ soundtrack. 

Lance wonders for a moment what his soulmate is doing with such perfection, then his soulmate thinks a single thought about it: _ugh, what garbage._

Lance has never known true despair until this moment. His soulmate just called _High School Musical_ garbage. 

Lance needs a moment. 

—

_I don’t think you're ready for this, cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe._

Lance breaks into a hysterical laugh when he hears this. Normally he would just think that it was him singing this, but he knows for a fact that he was thinking of Hollaback Girl when he first heard this. 

Which means Keith, his serious, stick in the ass soulmate that insulted _High School Musical_ a mere two weeks ago, is singing _Bootylicious_ by Destiny’s Child to himself. 

Sure, it’s probably just stuck in his head from somewhere he’s heard it (it’s a pretty fucking catchy song) but this is still the single greatest thing Lance has ever experienced. 

Oh, Keith is _so_ not going to live this one down. 

—

Lance gets that he might be a piece of work sometimes, but at least he doesn’t watch fucking _conspiracy theory_ videos at one in the morning. 

Seriously, if he hears _one_ more time about how the moon landing was a hoax, he’s gonna freak. 

_Plus, Keith? Elvis is not still alive, go the fuck to sleep._

—

Lance is in the process of Christmas shopping when it happens. He’s peacefully just minding his own business, singing _I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_ to himself when he hears someone yell “fucking stop!” 

He recognizes Keith’s voice immediately and for a moment he thinks that they’ve somehow figured out how to do two-way communication, like a mental walkie talkie thing and he’s thinking _holy shit, that is so awesome_ , but then he realizes that his soulmate’s voice didn’t sound the same as usual. He figures out the difference after a moment: it didn’t sound like his soulmate was speaking in his head, it sounded like it was out loud. Judging by the surprised expressions of the people around him in the store, they had heard the outburst as well. 

Holy shit. _Holy shit._ That means his soulmate is in the store, right now. Lance whirls around and probably looks like a lunatic in the process, but he doesn’t really care about that fact right now. 

After a moment he notices him, at least, he think he does. Who else would have a _mullet_ iin the 21st century? He’s talking to some tall guy that Lance is pretty sure is Shiro, but he doesn’t even have it in him to be jealous right now. 

When he gets closer he can hear the end of his soulmate’s conversation, and he’s talking about someone singing Christmas songs and _holy shit._

He ends up standing there staring at them like a total stalker because he’s not sure what to say. 

Shiro notices him first, and his soulmate looks at him a moment later. 

Lance widens his eyes. “Holy shit. It’s you.” 

His soulmate looks confused. Maybe Lance is mistaken. 

“Keith?”  


“Holy shit. You’re Lance. You’re my soulmate.” 

Lance breaks into a massive smile and they run together into a hug like something out of a rom com (whatever, Lance loves those anyway. Not that he’d ever admit that). 

Okay, so Keith is totally a few inches shorter than Lance and Lance can totally dig this height difference, because Keith fits perfectly into Lance’s arms and Lance kinda feels like this is the moment he’s been waiting for his whole life (and god if that doesn’t sound kind of sad, but whatever. He’s got Keith now so it’s alright). 

So, apparently Lance was quite the annoyance as well throughout all of this, judging by Keith’s statement about hearing all about Lance’s love for Hannah Montana. 

Lance blushes and apologizes and Keith hugs him again. Lance can’t get over how goddamn _cute_ he is. 

“I’ll forgive you, under one condition.” 

Lance shrugs. “Alright, shoot.” He’s pretty sure that he would do anything for Keith. (Lance really doesn’t know when he got this far gone of over this kid). 

“You’ve gotta show me that Single Ladies dance.” Lance winces. That’s the one that he’s been practicing for weeks and he still looks like an embarrassment. 

But damnit, if Keith isn’t too cute to say no to. 

“Deal.”

—

They’re sitting on the couch together watching Star Trek when Lance remembers it. 

He starts upright at the memory, and breaks into a wild grin. 

“ _Ohmygod_ , I just remembered.”

Keith looks at him in exasperation (Keith totally taught him that word the other day).  “What?”  
Lance gives his soulmate a wicked grin then starts to sing. “ _I don’t think you're ready for this, cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe._ ”

Keith looks at him like he’s insane for a moment before he seems to realize exactly what Lance is referencing. 

Immediately Keith turns bright red and he sputters in a way that’s kind of a adorable. “You heard that?!?!”  


Lance grins. “I heard every word baby.” He jumps up and starts dancing around. “ _I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly, I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly, I don’t think you’re ready for this, ‘cause my body too bootylicious for—_ “

Lance is cut off by Keith grabbing his arm and pulling him towards him. Keith rolls his eyes, muttering “you’re such an idiot,” before he pulls Lance in for a kiss. 

Okay, so maybe Lance didn’t get the utter humiliation he had hoped for with this, but he’s pretty okay with this alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Keith loves conspiracy theories, I mean, the kid spent like what, a year in the desert researching some weird “energy” and lion paintings he found in the desert…
> 
> Btw, they are playing the DS version of Pokémon… Pokémon go would not have been out at that time lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated! :D


End file.
